The Hitman and The Assassin
by Crystle-99
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, the youngest to become a hitman in the United States. Sent on a mission starting in Berlin, but what he doesn't know is that he is in grave danger...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction that has Chapters, anything you don't like, feel free to inform me**

**SWEAR/BLOOD WARNINGS  
DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

"Concentrate Jones"

"I'm trying! Why can't I be like the other children, playing video games, going to school and-"

"Quiet! You should be glad that you're here. We are going to make you one of the best hitmen."

"Why do I have to be a hitman in the first place? There's no need for me to be a criminal!"

"You are not going to be a criminal! For the last time, we must train you so you could get revenge for your parents…now focus. Pull the trigger, and aim for the bullseye…"

Alfred F. Jones, the youngest in the States to be trained as a hitman, only twelve when he started. He'd often dream about being like the other kids, also what he was once before. He wished that he could've attended school, learn about the wonders of the world and play baseball. That of course, was before he was taken away by a secret agency and before his parents were killed; though his brother, Matthew went missing the day before the incident. The death of his parents and the disappearance of his brother was still a mystery to the world. Even though Alfred was told at a young age that he needed revenge, it, however, wasn't true.

After Alfred's training, he went back to his dorm.

_Revenge for my parents…what if I didn't have parents. I could be an alien and they were just trying to keep me away from the world in case I dominate…Shut it, Alfred, you saw your parents' dead bodies that morning when you woke up. Unless…_

…_7 Years Later…_

"Hands up murderer!" A muffled voice came behind a mask.

* * *

_Alfred F. Jones: _

_Most wanted criminal _

_Number one hitmen in the States _

_Record of 47 kills_

* * *

"If you say so!" Alfred replied in a childish voice. He slowly raised his hands up while the military police slowly made their way towards him, grasping both his wrists and arrested him. Everything might seem over, but no. Alfred lowered his fists, punching one man in the stomach, then grabbing another one's handgun and shot down three of the policemen. As he shot them, blood splattered everywhere, staining his white dress shirt and dyeing parts of his dirty blonde hair crimson. Another wave of policemen were coming in towards the American hitman. Due to Alfred's quick reflexes, he unlocked his handcuffs and slid the handgun in his pockets; He quickly snatched a rifle stained in blood from the body of a dead policeman and started to shoot.

_Ah shit_, He thought. After a few shots, all the bullets were used up. Unable to use any more guns, he grabbed one of the men by the arm, threw him over the shoulder at the rest; kicked one onto the ground, then he pulled out the black-tie he wore with his white shirt, and choked the other one. After dealing with the rest of the policemen, his shirt was completely covered in what is now crimson.

"A day's work would always pay off," he said to himself. He then picked up his glasses which dropped in the middle of the chaos. The right's lens was broken, but the American always broke his glasses so it didn't matter much to him.

* * *

"Well done Jones. Did you get the file?"

"Sure did boss!"

"Then hand it in"

After Alfred handed the top-secret file that he needed to steal to his boss (no wonder why he was in such a bad situation. A piece of cake for him though), he was going to clean off the blood and change into a new set of clothes.

He remembered the handgun that still remained in his blood-stained pockets and took it out. _A Glock 19? Could help in but it's still pretty weak…_

Alfred then kept the handgun by his bed instead of keeping it in the Storage. He knew he needed it in the future.

A set of clean clothes were waiting for him in his room. The same white dress shirt, a pair of black suspenders with a new belt, and a pair of newly polished dress shoes. His glasses were now fixed and usable again. It wasn't any ordinary pair, it helped Alfred see through objects and detect the location of things; that's why everything was so easy for him to get when he was on missions.

…_The Next day…_

"Jones"

"Yes, boss?"

"You will be going on a very important mission next week and you must not fail"

"Don't worry boss! Had I ever failed one before?"

"Jones! This is serious. You _have_ to be very careful for you will be in Berlin to search for Agent Braginski. As you know, he's just a tad bit weaker than you, but that doesn't mean you should be less cautious. It isn't worth losing you. Plus, we trained you to be the best hitman in America"

"Alright boss"

"Now that's settled, we have also heard there will be an assassin in Berlin as well. One of our workers has notified us the case. The assassin would be hunting you down since you're the most wanted 'criminal' in the world. We've been trying to find out more

about the assassin. No luck lately for their name is still a mystery, so you MUST be very careful"

"Don't worry sir, you've seen me handle assassins more powerful than me before, and I am still here all pieced together. So I'm going to be fine."

"Good. Now, you may go, and I wish you luck on the mission."

Alfred was quite glad that agent Braginski was easy to handle. He remembered the last time when dealing with Assassin Oxenstierna, he had much trouble and was near death. Luckily, the Nordic Assassination Federation (NAF) retreated after being called back, ending the mission.

_Another assassin huh…they're ass is probably going to get beaten by me anyways._

* * *

It was the morning when Alfred headed for Berlin. It was going to be hard to stay in public while you were the most wanted criminal. He had to go under disguise; instead of his regular so-called 'uniform', he wore a brown bomber jacket, navy blue jeans, a pair of white sneakers, shades (sunglasses), and a black cap to not let anyone notice.

Security was tough though. The American couldn't resist to not bring the Glock 19 he picked up the other day. He carried it on him, in his pockets, hidden under the jacket he wore. He pretended to trip and fall on the side of the metal detector, but he really was trying to jam it by placing a bug that his boss gave him. That way, he was able to go through security without being caught with a weapon. After he went through the gates, his sly acts helped him to remove the bug and carry it with him.

_Phew. Glad no one has caught me yet_. Thought Alfred. Waiting for his flight, he was looking at where Agent Braginski was (he managed to put a tracker on him the last time when they met).

_Already in Berlin? It does make sense though…why would I be sent to hunt him down if we were leaving on the same day._

"Ah! Sorry lad, are you alright?" Alfred heard a voice of someone older than him. He turned around and saw a man with ginger hair, green eyes, and he looked like a man in a rush who had just accidentally tripped over Alfred's bag. _A Scotsman, what's he doing in the U.S?_

"Yeah, you good as well?"

"S'posse… the name's Allistor, Allistor Kirkland. 'Bout you?"

Alfred didn't want to reveal his true identity knowing he'd be caught and put in jail. Even if it meant revealing himself to a random Scotsman. He quickly came up with another name.

"O-oh sorry, I'm James Smith. Nice meeting you…"

"Ah yes…nice meeting you too, _James. _Headin' back to Scotland, 'bit of a hurry really."

"Meeting with your family?"

"Yeah, s'been a while since I've seen them, mostly my brothers. You too?"

"Nah, heading to Berlin for a business trip"

That's what Alfred can only say by not giving away too much about himself and the mission he's on.

"So, see you around I guess?"

"Yeah, see you 'round lad" These were the last words he heard the Scotsman say before he headed off.

Alfred felt something prick his wrist, but he didn't bother anyways since he thought it was just the metal bug that managed to stick against his handgun.

_Allistor Kirkland? _He thought. That name gave him deja vu, however, he doesn't know why. _The man said he had a family…especially his brothers._ Alfred thought about his parents' death and the disappearance of his brother _I..Who really cares after all! Being a hitman is definitely a lot better than just having a random job_.

After waiting for about 5 minutes or so, he saw Allistor again, but instead of waiting for the flight back to Scotland, he was standing in the line heading to Berlin. _Allistor? I thought he was going to Scotland..no? Maybe I misheard him. What's he going to Berlin for?_ It was quite a mystery to him; to be on the safe side, he contacted his boss for more information.

* * *

**JONES:** _Hey Boss, did you get any information about a weird Scotsman having a mission to Berlin as well?_

**BOSS: **_No, why question?_

**JONES: **_Never mind then, maybe I was hallucinating from how hot it is_

**BOSS: **_Good luck on your mission then, Jones._

**JONES: **_Thank you, boss, I'll never fail you!_

* * *

After a while, Alfred was on his plane to Berlin. He was pretty proud of how well he hid his handgun from the public and the disguise he put on. Not even the security noticed; it was mainly because he wore contacts instead of his regular square glasses with his 'uniform'.

* * *

Alfred had finally landed in Berlin after all the mysteries that happened back in the U.S.

While trying to take his luggage like the rest of the crowd, he saw someone with messy blonde hair and green eyes. For a second, he thought: _Is that Allistor? No, the Scotsman had ginger hair, but this one looks a lot like him. Who could it be though…_

The blonde man glimpsed at Alfred and a smirk grew on his face. He seemed to have called someone, but what he said, Alfred couldn't hear dude to the noise from the crowd. However, he saw the man mouth out 'Alfred' which made the American wonder even more…_Who could this be? Is he the assassin? What if…_

* * *

**Do you think this is the only cliffhanger? HAHAHA Wait for more ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 was so hard to write because, for being stupid, I didn't plan it out. This one is more PG so feel free to read it.**

* * *

_What if…_

"Sir, I've found him," said the blonde man in a British accent; obviously, he was English. He was well known by the UK, as Assassin Kirkland.

"Alright, Kirkland. Make sure to keep an eye on him"

"Roger that"

* * *

Arthur was the assassin sent to capture, or eventually, _kill_, Alfred, do to his crimes.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Self-trained Professional Assassin_

_Government Approved _

_Top UK Assassin_

* * *

When Alfred had picked up his luggage, Arthur secretly followed him from within the crowd. It was hard to keep the Hitman insight especially with the disguise and people within the crowd, it the Brit managed to follow him out of the airport.

He knew if he followed Alfred too closely, then Alfred would start growing suspicious. His current plan is to follow him and eventually-

"Sorry lad", The Brit had been thinking too much about his plan that he bumped into Alfred. "Are you alright? It seems like you're new here. Well, perhaps I am too…"

Alfred must have wondered who Arthur was; he remembers hearing 'lad' from Allistor as well. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. You have a place to stay?"

"Yes, how 'bout you?" Arthur said making sure he didn't give his hotel away.

"My boss already booked me one. Mercure Berlin Wittenbergplatz's in Schöneberg is the one I'm staying at." Alfred, without realizing he's exposing his stay place to strangers while being the top criminal around, blurted out loud.

Arthur, being one smart-arse, now knew Alfred's location. Phase 1 of his mission: accomplished.

"You're here for a business trip?" Asked Arthur,

"Yeah, same for you as well?"

"mhm." After a short conversation, they quickly parted. Arthur now had good news for his boss. He no longer has to keep track of Alfred's location for he already knew where Alfred will be staying until his mission will be completed.

* * *

Later that night, Alfred received a message.

**BOSS: **_Jones, we have news for you._

**JONES: **_Yes sir?_

**BOSS: **_Good news: Ivan Braginski will be found at Café Luzia on Oranienstraße street this Thursday at 7:30pm. Be sure to arrive there._

**JONES: **_Right…do you reckon if the assassin will know that I'll be there? I'm sure he or she would be a piece of cake_

**BOSS: **_Not sure yet, but you must be careful. Be in disguise, in case anyone finds out._

**JONES: **_Of course, you don't need to worry about me_

**BOSS: **_Also, we found out who the assassin is…_

**JONES: **_Who?_

**BOSS: **_Arthur Kirkland. An assassin from Britain_

**JONES: **_Uh, boss, I think I already met him just earlier at the airport_

**BOSS: **_You sure? What did he look like?_

**JONES: **_Short, green-eyed, he was blonde, had eyebrows like caterpillars_

**BOSS: **_That's the assassin, did you tell him anything?_

Alfred, being shocked after realizing his prediction was right, completely forgot about telling him his hotel. Now he was in grave danger.

**JONES: **_Nah, at least I don't remember…there's so much going on_

**BOSS:**_ Be cautious. Make sure there isn't any type of tracker on you, and if he doesn't try attacking, make sure not to leak any sort of information._

* * *

The next few days for Arthur was pretty chill doing his job. However, he didn't know that Alfred knew who he was, but of course, the American was an easy target when you're the number one assassin in the U.K.

Thursday arrived in no time; as Arthur prepared for seeing Alfred again at Café Luzia later that night.

_What should I bring…_

The Brit pulled out a handkerchief from a drawer and soaked it in chloroform. Carefully, he enclosed a small handbag with the handkerchief in it, also sliding in a Browning Hi-power in case the two men were to attack each other.

Arthur took the cab and arrived at the café 5 minutes early. After he sat down, the waitress asked him what he would like. Obviously, he asked for tea for how British he was. Whilst enjoying his drink, a tall man with bleach blonde hair came in. He wore a down coat and a large white scarf around his neck.

_He must be Agent Braginski_… thought Arthur. Almost a few seconds after the Russian man entered, Alfred stepped into the café as well. The three of them all sat at different tables where they were able to have a good viewpoint of each other. For the first 5 minutes or so, Alfred was enjoying his coffee while Ivan looked like he was filling in a set of paper work until one of them said something.

"Kirkland" muttered Alfred. He glanced at the Brit, then walked towards Ivan.

"Let's take this outside, Braginski"

With that said, Arthur was the only one left inside the café.

* * *

"Long time no see Jones," said Ivan in a joyful voice with a smile on his face. The two were in an alley right beside the café so there won't be too much attention on them.

"You too, Ivan" replied Alfred. Without any hesitation, Alfred pulled out his handgun and pointed it towards Ivan. The Russian slowly raised both his hands up, about to surrender, while the American slowly made his way towards him. Right when the tip of Alfred's gun touched Ivan's chest, he grabbed Alfred's wrist, flipped him in the air and pinned him down on to the ground.

"Not so fast Jones," he said. Suddenly, Alfred managed to break free and pulled the trigger of his gun; he missed. _How did I miss it? I haven't missed a thing in 5 years! _Ivan pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Alfred, and said, "You want to try me?"

_What? How come Ivan got so good since we last met?_ Suddenly, a dark figure came from behind the American. Due to the figure's quickness, he only saw a short ponytail before knocked back to the ground again. It was Ivan's partner.

"Thank you, Yao, I never thought that you'd come here as well," said Ivan

"It's because we're comrades, and would you just hurry up taking this American already-"

"Not so quick" Arthur's voice came from behind them. "I need Jones"

"Ok, first of all, who are you and what do you have to do with Jones?" Said Yao.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Assassin for the Government Official of the United Kingdom." Yao whispered something to Ivan and replied

"Alright Kirkland, we'll let you have him this time. If we meet again, you're going to let _us_ take him." With that said, the two left Arthur and Alfred in the dark alleyway.

Alfred groaned as he stood back up.

"Kirkland…what did you do to me…"

"Ah, Jones. We meet again"

"You're the assassin…my boss told me-wait, why am I talking to you"

"I suppose it's because-"

Without finishing his sentence, Alfred grabbed him from behind and locked his arms around Arthur's chest, pointing a gun at his head.

"So…" said Alfred, "What are you going to do with me?"

Arthur muttered something under his breath, then spoke: "What'd you think? Didn't your boss already knew?"

"I'm being taken by you…"

"Exactly, but I guess your smart arse boss doesn't know the real reason"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'd tell a hitman like you my plan?"

"…"

"No right? So let me go before you choke me to death and not get the help from me to complete your mission."

"You're going to help me?"

"Perhaps if I make it out alive from your arms. _Cough cough, _I'm being choked already."

"Fine, but are you really going to help me?"

"Heh, I'm one bad player right?"

"Y-you…"

Alfred quickly realized that he actually trusted his enemy due to one little lie. However, his quick reflexes helped him snatch the Brit's handbag. He opened it and took the bag with him.

"Hey, give that back"

"You fooled me right? Do you really think I'm going to give this back to you that easily? Come and get it for yourself if you really need it."

Arthur knew this was a trick, but he was able to get away even if caught. Alfred stayed where he was, in case the sly Brit has any other cunning moves; Arthur walked towards him, suddenly being caught by the stomach.

_Here we go again_ he thought while getting pinned on the wall. The last thing Arthur remembers before getting knocked out was his own weapon being used on him.

* * *

**What did I tell you about cliffhangers?**

**My friends are actually begging me for more of this cringeyness...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, I'm finally done. Sorry if Chapter 4 is going to come out later because homework sucks.**

**Credits to mouthwassh and Doskun (my friends and they have decided to create accounts just to read this/I regret showing them my fanfiction but I don't regret since they gave me a lot of ideas for this one so thank you mouthwassh and Doskun) :DDD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**SWEAR WARNING!**

* * *

The last thing Arthur remembered was…

_Chloroform…the one I brought…_

Arthur woke up in a dark room, which seemed to be the bathroom. He tried to stand up until something pulled on his arms; a set of ropes tied his wrists against the bathtub tap. He was trapped in the bathroom of the hitman, Hitman Jones. He's so thankful that nothing weird has happened to him (yet).

"Well look, the famous assassin is now in _my _hands…What should I do with you, _lad_?" A cold voice came from the other room, it was Alfred's

"_Jones_," said Arthur

"_Kirkland_"

Both men stared a each other for a while until one spoke,

"You know that the rest of my partners can easily find me here being trapped by a newbie hitman?"

"Who cares about your other shitty assassins, they can't find you"

"Very well then, I'm sure when you meet them, you'll regret the words you said just now"

"Is this another trick of yours?"

"I never lie about my brothers do I?"

Alfred is slowly finding the older man harder to trust. He had never dealt with this sort of mind playing before; his job was to be a hitman, not a super detective who deals with dumb-arse assassins.

"I guess I'm just stuck here until I die right?" Said Arthur, "It's actually not that bad if I died, at least it is better than being stuck here with a 19-year-old hitman who clearly doesn't know how to be-"

"Would you shut up already? Plus, you know it's me who brought you here. Who's the better one now? Me of course, duh!"

"I never said you were terrible at using your guns. It's just, I never knew how gay a hitman could be. By any chance…are you actually gay-"

"NO WAY YOU-YOU…uh…LIMEY BAST-TARD" Alfred yelled as his face began to flush a light shade of scarlet.

Meanwhile, the neighbour knocked on the door to see what the racket was about. Alfred quickly gaged Arthur with a nearby towel and locked him in the bathroom. Alfred opened the door and saw the neighbour; he saw a brunette with emerald green eyes, and what seemed like a basket of tomatoes.

The brunette started speaking, "Um sir, do you have any issues? It seems very loud in your room."

"Uh, it's totally fine! I just…uh…have a drunk friend who is having…um… terrible seizures! In the bathroom! Right now…"

Some muffled words came out of the bathroom.

"Hmoi! Fmet me mout mof mhere!" (Oi! Get me out of here!)

Alfred let out a cough so he hid Arthur's words.

"_Cough cough_. Ah, I'm sorry. I also have a little cold so dealing with that bastard is a bit troublesome."

"Would you like me to help?"

"Oh no! it's ok, I wouldn't want to trouble you as well!"

"Alright then. Would you like some of my tomatoes in case you're feeling down?"

"Ah, thank you for the offer, but unfortunately, bringing tomatoes on to the airplane in a few days wouldn't be much help." With that said, the brunette left Alfred to be and walked away.

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you thinking!" Arthur said after Alfred took the towel out of his mouth.

"What do you mean what I'm thinking! That neighbour is actually friendly to me, unlike _cough cough_ someone!"

"Hey! That man is another one like me who is after you"

"Blah blah blah, just another little story of yours. Am I correct?"

"No! If you don't believe me, then I ain't helping you defend the BTT if you get captured in the future."

"Who is this 'BTT' in the first place? Some girl band who obsesses about Todoroki-"

"Your smart-arse boss didn't tell you?"

"…"

"Well, it's true. If you don't believe me, then I'll see you in the afterlife."

"Hey!"

"You just don't know, do you…"

"I can't just simply trust the person who is about to kill me if I let him go, can I"

"Right…what time is it?"

"11:36 pm. Why ask"

"You see, it's getting late and I need to go…"

Arthur struggled to free his wrists from the ropes. He had been lying in this miserable bathtub for a long time.

"You think I'm just gonna let you go like that? Who knows when you are going to pop out of nowhere and choke me with your chloroform"

"Ah yes. Then I'll just stay here until I die, I guess"

"…why are you so suicidal"

"You know lad, death is sometimes better than living"

"…"

Arthur was stuck with Alfred for the entire night. He was locked in the bathroom, sitting, or lying if I say, in the cold bathtub, while he heard Alfred doing some mechanical work. Alfred didn't know that Arthur still had a communication device in his pockets, but even if he did, there wasn't any use since his hands were tied up. Only if he had a third hand but that wouldn't be possible. He was stuck there the entire night.

_Bullocks_ he thought. It was already 3:00 AM and help just wasn't on the way. However, he heard footsteps out in the hallways and there were three whispering voices.

"You brought everything?" Said one of them

"Yeah," said another.

"So we're just taking Alfred correct?"

"mhm. Remember to stay quiet and not wake anyone"

Then, Arthur heard a click in the door. He knew that _they_ had arrived. _What did I tell Jones?_ he thought. _After all, they're going to come anyway_. The 3 men then walked into the hotel bedroom, hoping to find Alfred lying there, but no. One of then opened the covers and saw pillows piled in a straight line.

"Didn't expect that, am I right?" A voice came from behind the 3 men, it was Alfred; he was armed. His handgun ready, a finger around the trigger ready to shoot.

"What-Hands up Jones!" Another one said

"So, you're the ones that the Kirkland dude told be about aren't ya?"

"You know Kirkland?"

"Yeah, in fact, he's in the room right now"

"Which Kirkland?"

"What do you mean which Kirkland? Isn't there just one?"

"Huh, you don't know do you…"

"Hey!" Arthur yelled from the bathroom, "Beilschmidt, have you had enough now?"

"Wait! Ok, first of all, why is one of the Kirklands with you?"

"Oh simple. He tried to get to me before you could, but his plan backfired."

"Ok, let him out first, and we'll discuss this."

Then, Alfred unlocked the bathroom door and untied the wrists of Arthur.

* * *

"Kirkland…" one of the men said. He had wavy blonde hair that went down right above his shoulders; it was Francis, Arthur's old co-worker"

"Bonnefoy…" replied Arthur. The two men stared at each other for quite a while until the brunette who also visited earlier, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, spoke.

"You know Jones when I met you earlier, I knew you weren't oblivious about what was going to happen, but I don't think you knew our plan…"

"Quit with the words, just get to the point already!" snapped Alfred.

"You know those tomatoes?" He threw one at Alfred and caught it. "These aren't edible."

"Wait…"

"They're bombs." Suddenly, Antonio's hand was a machine. "I can simply press this button, and it can set off, you won't mind if I give it a try right now, would you?"

"Stop! What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, give you to the government to deal with of course," An albino man with crimson eyes said; he was also known as Ze Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! **[Gilbert is awesome]**

"I ain't doing that" Alfred muttered under his breath, then held out his gun again. "You think you can take me that easily?"

"Woah! Hang on there," said Antonio, "Put your gun down, we can talk through this"

"But I ain't got time like you, you Spaniard"

"You sound just like Kirkland…" then, Antonio and Gilbert both pulled out their guns as well, ready to shoot.

However, Alfred had knocked both of them in the knees and sent them falling on the ground; but both men rolled up again and Gilbert grabbed Alfred by the wrist which retrained him from any more violent tendencies.

"Mein Gott! Show us what you got, young man" he said. Then he broke free from Gilbert and pulled the trigger of his gun. He missed it again. _Oh gosh, darn it! What is happening to my aim? The_ bullet hit a glass vase behind them and it shattered to the floor.

He pointed his gun at Gilbert and Antonio but stopped the attack. The other men pointed their gun at him while he slowly placed down the two guns on the floor, and raised his hands.

"I…surrender" As Gilbert and Antonio walked towards him, Alfred dropped to the floor, and slid between them, picking up his guns at the same time. He shot Antonio in the arm which caused him to drop his weapon.

"Antonio!" Said Gilbert. The Spaniard's arm now had blood dripping down from it, staining the rims of the sleeves of the white shirt.

"Hey, we haven't talked about shooting yet!"

"Oh really? You know…I was made a hitman so…shooting is my thing."

Leaving Antonio behind, Gilbert pulled the trigger of his gun as well, unfortunately, Alfred dodged it, but only nearly shot him in the head. The bullet brushed the tip of Alfred's nose and hit the photograph hanging on the wall. The noise they made was probably waking up many of the guests, but it wasn't that bad, right? Wrong. Just then, Alfred had slid the bedside table at Gilbert; the lamp on the table had crashed against the TV and the table itself fell apart.

_Ugh! What is that stupid Kirkland doing? Is he just-_ Alfred turned around and saw a stick hit him hard on the head. _Thud_ he had fallen to the ground. His eyes were now drowned in darkness, slowly moving conciseness.

"Let's get them…" Francis Bonnefoy's voice came from the table. His mission was…

* * *

**Sorry about the Todoroki part. I respect his fans so please don't take it in as an insult.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm done chapter 4! Sorry about the jokes, I don't want to offend anyone. If it is offensive, I'm okay with removing it. Credits to mouthwassh for beta-ing this. Thank you!**

**SWEAR! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

When Alfred and Arthur woke up, Alfred was tied to a chair while Arthur found himself leaning against a crate. The two men had completely no sense of where they were until one of them remembered what happened back at the hotel.

"So…where are we?" Asked Arthur, "Did you bring me to your base just so I can't capture you?"

"YOU DUMB-ASS! WHY WOULD IT BE ME IF I'M ALL TIED UP AND YOU'RE NOT? DOESN'T IT SEEM LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME?" Alfred's voice came from the middle of the room. The place was dim; The fluorescent light was the only thing that lit the room up.

"Heh, looks like Jones is being gay-"

"HEY! Shut up, won't you? You seem gayer than me though…"

"THAT'S NO FAIR! W-WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE!" Suddenly, Arthur's face was flushed in deep scarlet, and he was trying to avoid eye contact with Alfred.

"HA! I told you I was not as gay as you"

"Alright, boys, stop bickering like a married couple" A man's voice was heard from behind the door. The man walked out, and it was Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur's old partner back when they trained to be assassins.

"We meet again, Arthur. Did you miss me?~" said Francis. Arthur's response was just as the Frenchman had expected.

"OH SHUT UP YOU FROG! I THOUGHT WE MET LAST NIGHT"

"Indeed we did, but shouldn't you be grateful that-"

"DON'T START WITH ME! I KNOW ALL YOUR PLANS. IF IT WASN'T FOR JONES, WHO KNOWS WHERE I'LL BE RIGHT NOW"

"Looks like someone is trying to get their attention. Ohonhonhonhon~"

"BOLLOCKS, JUST SHUT UP!" the Brit barked, "…It's not like that anyone would want to get their hands in _your_ greasy hair"

"Oh really? I thought you tried to grow your _own_ porcupine hair out just like mine, no?"

"HEY! That w-was a long time ag-go! It's not like that I would still do it that now"

"Well, at least your damn caterpillar eyebrows should be shaved-"

"DON'T YOU GO AROUND INSULTING MY PERFECTLY FINE EYEBROWS!"

"No, it's not! They're even thicker than my baguettes!"

"WELL, YOU HIT ME WITH THAT BAGUETTE LAST NIGHT DIDN'T YOU?"

"What did you want me to do? Wax your brows instead?"

"JUST SHUT UP FROG"

Alfred, who was listening to the 'conversation' between Francis and Arthur, gave a smirk. He also found that Arthur's 'caterpillar eyebrows' were very, how could he put it, _outlandish_. You might as well say that two caterpillars grew on his forehead.

"Uhhhh…I'm still here you know. Maybe I should just…" Alfred said while the other two were still bickering at each other; he thought about escaping since his legs were still free. Just as he shuffled towards the door, it opened and Gilbert walked in. He looked down at Alfred and knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Hey Francis, I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on Jones. Why are _you_ and Kirkland bickering like a married couple?"

"Sorry, but we just can't look at each other without-"

"Ok, that's enough. You gotta be more awesome like me"

"Anyway, How is Antonio doing?"

"He's ok. Just some internal bleeding due to this little punk," he said while glancing at Alfred.

"HEY! It's not like I wanted to shoot him"

"I mean, you killed 47 people. Of course, you would want us dead as well."

"You, _Beilschmidt_, was the one who charged in and tried to kill me first. I'm not going to stand there and say 'Ah sunlight' am I?"

"Didn't you kill the 47 of them _beforehand_? That does give me the right to kill you _after_, you know. Francis, take Kirkland away"

"Very funny Beilschmidt," said Arthur, "Always pairing me up with the frog, correct?"

"Well you guys do need to work on your relationship"

"Indeed, Gilbert is right~" replied Francis.

"Merlin's beard! I wish I had never met you in the first place." Arthur sighed.

"I see that fate had strung us together didn't it?"

Those were the last words Alfred heard from the pair before they left the room.

Alfred wished that he was never a target from the start. Who knows how bad it would get from now on. He was probably in the worst-case scenario right now; tied to a chair in a room with the strongest member of the BTT, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"So, _Jones_," declared Gilbert, "what are your plans in Berlin?"

"You need me to speak? I thought you already knew cause you're so awesome"

"Yeah yeah, but what do you plan to do with Agent Braginski?"

"That is none of your business"

"Why would I ask if it's none of my business? I know you are not just here for Ivan. There's another task you were to complete"

"I said" Alfred repeated, "that's _none of your business_"

"Even if you don't say it now, the government will still force it out of your gay mouth-"

"For gosh sake, YOU ALSO SOUND LIKE KIRKLAND!"

"It's _not my business_ that you called Antonio a 'Spaniard' just like a certain Brit"

"You know what, you guys suck"

"I thought we both opposed Kirkland, but it seems like you want to refuse. Guess I'll just dump you into the government's hands instead"

"Even if you offered me help, I wouldn't accept it. That Kirkland dude has played enough games with me already"

"That's my point. We can form an alliance and beat the crap out of him. Won't it be awesome?"

"Really?"

"Yep. So do you agree or not"

Alfred thought about this for a moment. He didn't want to fall into another trap, but Gilbert's offering doesn't seem like a joke. And getting rid of Kirkland would be a sensible decision, so…_he agreed_.

"I accept your offer."

"Awesome! You will need to sign this for us."

With that said, Gilbert pulled out a form from the document bag he carried and gave it to Alfred.

"How am I supposed to sign it? Do you expect me to sign it with my feet?"

"Oh right! I forgot. Thanks for the reminder, my awesome lad"

As Gilbert freed Alfred from the ropes, he heard the fire alarm go off in the other room. _Mein Gott_, he thought. _Who in the right mind starts a fire this early in the morning_?

_Then he realized what was happening. _

Alfred quickly snatched up a shotgun that was behind one of the crates and pointed it at Gilbert after he was untied.

"You didn't see through my plan this time did you?"

"No, but I knew you and Kirkland had some sort of _relationship_"

"Nuh-uh! _You_ think I'm gay, _I_ think you're wrong"

"Well, I know you aren't as awesome as me, but you are one sassy child"

"What's the point of being awesome in the first place?"

"Hmm, maybe getting called 'gay' less. Of course, I'm awesome, so I don't get too many negative comments"

Suddenly, the door Gilbert came in through opened again, but it was Arthur who entered this time. He pointed the gun he held, not at Gilbert, but at Alfred.

"Hey Kirkland," he said, "I thought we were supposed to work this out together"

"You are still falling for my tricks aren't you?"

"You wish"

Alfred pointed his gun at Arthur and pulled the trigger. Due to the assassin's quick instinct, he dodged most of the pellets and dashed behind one of the crates for defence, but several pellets still dug themselves into the flesh of his right shoulder. Blood erupted from the wound and flowed down his arm and onto the gun, staining his lime green dress shirt crimson.

Arthur fought the pain and raised his gun to aim at Alfred.

"Got me good there," he said, as he pulled the trigger of his gun. His injury only caused him to miss the shot. Instead, the bullet crashed into the rusted mirror that hung on the wall behind the crates, shattering it to pieces.

* * *

"Hmm?" Antonio gave a curious reaction. The bandages covering the injury on his right arm prevented him from effective combat. However, he was still able to help…

_WHAM!_

The door to the room was slammed open again as Antonio bust in, all geared up.

"Antonio?! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the infirmary!" Came Gilbert's voice. Feeling awkward, he was just standing there as the other two fought against each other.

"I'm fine. We do need to do our job decently."

"B-but, you are not awesome yet, that means you need time to recover-"

"I got this" The usual smile that was on Antonio's face turned into a smirk. He pulled out something round, and looked like a mini Death Star; it was, of course, something he'd been working on.

"Why are you using that!" Gilbert hissed.

"Well, I thought it'd be useful, plus, this isn't the only one I'm working on." It was one of the bombs that he just designed. However, that doesn't mean it's not destructive.

Antonio swiftly YEETED the bomb at Alfred, activating it with the click of a button as soon as it got close.

_BOOM_

Suddenly, the room was filled with smoke and dust. Nobody died (thankfully), but Alfred was found lying on the floor, looking dead as a doornail.

"Did you just kill him?" Gilbert screeched like an (awesome) bird.

"No," said Antonio, "why would I. Besides, we promised Kirkland that we would take turns squeezing information out of him. So, what do you think, Art?"

"I'll take him from here" replied the Brit, "When's our next meeting?"

"It'll be on…" then, Antonio's voice lowered to the point that it's just a whisper.

"How long do you reckon he's going to be asleep for?" asked Arthur

"Maximum 24 hours, minimum 6, so act quickly" replied Antonio

"'Kay, any tips? Cool bombs though"

"Not much, but still working on 'em."

"Thanks for the help."

"Now you owe me a favour as well~"

"Tch. If it wasn't for Jones, I wouldn't be helping you at all"

* * *

"Where…am I…" murmured Alfred. He woke up with his eyes blurry. His hands were tied back against the chair once more except this time he was sitting behind a desk. His blurred vision only allowed him to see 4 men standing before him. The American recognized the face of Arthur and a redhead who seemed familiar. He wasn't able to remember what happened back at the BTT's base. Alfred was quite confused and several questions raced through his brain.

"Who are…you?" He was still partially unconscious due to Antonio's bomb, but he heard the redhead say something.

The redhead spoke in a Scottish accent.

"We meet again, Jones"

* * *

**My original plan was putting Al ina box and then shipping him to the Kirklands through a black van, but it was very weird so I cancelled it out :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayyyyyy! I finally managed to finish this. Sorry, it took a while due to Doskun murdering my brain cells. Speaking of Doskun, be sure to check out her fanfic called "The Disappointment Trio". I assure you that it's hilarious!**

**SWEAR! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Al-Allistor…" muttered Alfred. He, of course, was shocked to see the Scotsman whom he met at the airport a few days ago.

"you didn't expect me here do you, _James Smith?_"

"…"

"Did you really name yourself James Smith?" Asked a shorter man with butterscotch hair while smiling, "Should have called yourself James Bond instead"

"Hey, I-" stuttered Alfred. He found himself able to argue against the BTT and Arthur, but just not this man.

"W-Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Dylan" replied the man, "He's Allistor, as you may already know, and this is Connor" he glanced at a taller man with brunette hair.

"That still doesn't answer my question…"

"You know lad, I dunno if you have the wrong concept, but I'm sure Dylan here told 'ya who we are already" exclaimed Allistor.

"I meant _who _are you, not your identity"

"Then be specific!"

Alfred was quite traumatized at this point; there were _4 Kirklands? _All of them have those weird looking eyebrows which made the American a bit sick, and their green eyes clouded his train of thought as well. _How am I going to deal with this…_ he thought.

"So Jones, as you may know, we are here to ask you-"

"Yeah yeah…get on with it already"

"We are here to ask you about your mission in Berlin"

"Don't you already know" spat Alfred.

"Indeed we do, but not your '_mission_'"

"If it's not my mission, why bring me here"

"We know you're also looking for a mass terrorist"

"What do you m-mean" Alfred stuttered a bit; Allistor won't notice would he?

"See lads, Jones isn't sure about what he's here for. Should I break the news to him?"

"HEY! YOU CALLIN' BE STUPID OR WHAT"

"More of a mood, I s'posse"

"Fine. I was also sent here to search for an unknown terrorist. My boss said something about my brother…"

"…who is?"

"Matthew"

"Matthew who? There are tons of Matthews out there."

"Can't remember his last name. We were actually 5 when we were separated."

"So what does this terrorist have anything to do with your brother?"

"My boss told me he kidnaped Matt? I had to find him and my brother as well."

"If that's the case, why are you going for Agent Braginski?"

"Look, our bosses have been in an economic argument for a very long period now. By killing the other person, one of our bosses would be able to take control of the opponent's money"

"That's it?"

"WHAT, DO YOU EVEN NEED THIS INFORMATION?"

"Perhaps not, but maybe you might need some…"

"Hahaha, now you're callin' me stupid, is that it?"

"Nope"

"…"

"Didn't you see me at the airport?"

This caught Alfred's attention. He wanted to know why and how he was able to bump into Allistor at an airport right before his mission. _Was it a coincidence?_

"So" exclaimed Arthur, "as you may know, Allistor was in the U.S with you"

"Mhm"

"But what you didn't know…"

By this point, Alfred had already figured out what had happened back at the airport. Allistor had placed a tracker on him when he pretended to trip on Alfred. _No wonder why he acted so nicely_… thought the American _…it's just a way to fool me…_

"It's fine" he spoke, "I already know"

"You do, huh. I guess our Allistor here isn't a great actor after all"

"Hey!" Spat the Scotsman.

* * *

Alfred saw Arthur mutter something to Allistor and snickered.

"He really named himself '_James Smith?'_"

"yeah, what d'you expect, Hitman Jones? Of course, he'll be caught"

"How serious is he? _James Smith._" With that said, Arthur tried to hide his laugh by covering his mouth and hiding in the shadowed corner of the room.

"Hey Arthur, you know I could hear your snickers emitted by your gay mouth"

"Who do you think you're calling gay, _Smith?_" Arthur still couldn't help himself, os he crackled out loud this time, which caused Dylan to giggle a bit as well.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry, but _James Smith" _Arthur laughed so hard that a tear even came out of his eye.

"Look, we just want to know where's your next destination is for the terrorist, so could you please tell us"

"Why would you think I would tell you? I'm supposed to be your 'victim' and you expect me to tell you everything I know?"

"Ah right of course not" spoke Dylan is a sweet voice, "We'll just have to call the boss-"

"OK OK! I'll tell you"

"Well, the boss needs to hear this as well. We'll just bring him here anyways" Dylan left the room for a few minutes and finally came back. Alfred had his eyes closed; he surely was afraid of failing his mission. Yet what he saw was not what he had been expecting. _A 12-year-old kid?_ He thought. It was nonetheless, the youngest of the Kirkland Brothers, Peter Kirkland.

"Hello, Alfred!"

"A kid?"

"What, are you saying that I, the great Peter Kirkland, can't be the boss of my bros?"

"Its-uh-just, very b-bizarre I suppose?"

"What do you mean it's bizarre? You became a hitman at the age of 9!"

"Well, that was an accident. B-but you"

"Hey, I'm the boss, so don't talk back to me"

"Peter, enough please" came Arthur.

"HaHA! I'm the boss, jErk Arthur!"

"…"

"Wow, your brother really likes bossing people," said Alfred in a snarky voice.

"Mr. Alfred, you're not scared saying things about me?" Peter replied teasingly.

"N-no of course not, you are q-quite a cool boss. Never seen one this y-young"

"That's what I thought ;)"

Alfred started sweating. He knew that even friendly-looking kids can be _very_ dark and scary, so he best not say anything bad about Peter.

"So" Allistor stated clearly, "What are you going to do with ?" And also tried not to laugh.

"I am going to…"

"…to do…?"

"…to…"

"TO DO WHAT? SAY IT ALREADY"

"Look, Mr. Allistor. If you won't obey me, I will have to stop giving you your pay-checks for continuing your bagpipe collection-"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

"Hmm…maybe I should…"

"OK…IM SORRY! Please continue"

"I should…"

"…"

"Let him go"

"WHAT?" Bellowed all the other Kirkland Bros.

* * *

Alfred crackled at the fact that a 12-year-old assassin boss would do something such as idiotic as letting a criminal escape from the hands of 5 Professional Assassins. The Kirklands have flummoxed expressions on their faces; even the sweet-looking Dylan.

"You are going to to-_What?_" Spoke Arthur. All of them were flustered including Peter.

"What do you mean '_what'? _Don't you trust me?"

"Why would someone trust a 12-year-old leading an assassination group?" Bursted Alfred, who is still laughing.

"Are you trying to imply," Asked Peter, "that I'm not worthy to be a boss?"

"Potentially…_yes_"

"Then maybe I'll tell everyone that you still watch My Little Pony till this day-"

"WHAT-NO-WAIT-I-I CAN EXP-PLAIN! IT'S N-NOT WHAT Y-YOU THINK!"

"See? If students can trust an octopus teacher teaching _them_ to the assassins, why can't my bros trust me?"

"A mass hitman like him watches MLP?" Came Arthur, as he burst out in laughter again. "I knew that Jones was gayyyyyyyy"

The rest of the Kirklands couldn't help but laugh as well, while Alfred himself was as red as a tomato.

"See what I can do?" Said Peter, "Trust me, brothers. I've done stupid things before, but where did that lead to? Benefiting us of course!"

"Fine. You can let him go, but do share about _his interest in My Little Pony~~~"_

"Don't worry! I've got control under that!"

* * *

"So Mr. Alfred F. Jones!" Spoke Peter, "I'll see you sometime in the future, am I right?"

"Correct…" replied Alfred in a skeptical manner. He knew that the Kirklands were up to something. He checked and made sure there weren't any more trackers or bugs that Allistor had placed on him at some point.

"No no. My big brother Al here didn't put anything on you"

"Ok…" Alfred was still suspicious, but the knew hey wouldn't be able to catch up to Alfred in the States. _Then how did they find him in the U.S beforehand?_

"See you next time!"

As Alfred walked away, he wondered about where his next stop was going to be, since staying at his old hotel wouldn't be the safest choice, in case something else happens again. There was only one option: back to the U.S.

He went to a nearby café to complete some work. It was around 3:30 in the afternoon; _a little snack won't hurt, would it?_ Thought Alfred.

He entered the shop whilst a delightful scent of different coffees drifted up to his nose. After all the commotion, he was finally able to have a break for once. Soon after, Alfred asked the waitress for a cup of flat white and pulled out his laptop. It had been nearly 3 days since he had interacted with his boss.

* * *

_**You've got 18 new messages**_

_Great,_ thought the American, _what's the news now…_ Turns out, most of them were junk or spam, but something caught his eye; it was news from his Boss. _Shit, did he find out that I failed my mission?_ Alfred was quite worried. If he failed, that meant being fired and no place to stay. He would be on the streets and maybe even arrested for the people he killed.

**Wednesday at 17:56**

**BOSS: **_Jones, I've got the news._

**BOSS: **_We've got eyes on Braginski, even though you couldn't manage to get to him last night. It's only one mission, so don't be too anxious. _

_I'm sure you already ran into Kirkland, and your next stop will be Italy. You would need to come back to the States first for extra information. _

**BOSS: **_When you arrive in Italy, watch out for the mafia. I've heard that there's one particular group in Rome that is especially powerful._

**Today**

**JONES: **_Sorry boss, I wasn't available the other days. The mafia you were talking about, when will I be going to Italy?_

**BOSS: **_Hey Jones, it's nice to see you again. I haven't heard from you in a while. You'll be going next week, on May 3._

**JONES: **_Roger that, thank you!_

_Read at 15:47_

**JONES: **_Boss, I have another question. It's about the terrorist…_

**JONES: **_Boss..?_

_Read at 15:49_

* * *

It was at this point when Alfred knew what had happened

_Damn it, those guys again…_

* * *

**Oof. I had to make that Assassination Classroom refrence. Sorry for the jokes, but please tell me if it offends you. I will take it down.**

**P.S If you have any fanfic suggestions, plz tell me since I feel like writing things other than this. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohhhhhhh dear, it's been a long time since I've updated this fanfic. Sorry about that, I didn't know how to continue one part. Look at all those cliffhangers! :}  
**

**SWEAR WARNIN****GS**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"You did it?" Asked Arthur,

"Yep" exclaimed Allistor

* * *

_Kirkland…_ thought Alfred. He was quite pissed after being tricked for who-knows-how-many-times already._ Seriously, does that guy have to interfere with everything I do?_ Allistor had hacked Allred's system, making him unable to receive messages from his boss, meanwhile they could see everything his boss was sending.

Alfred was sure to be more careful about what happens next.

With the sheer amount of money the hitman had, he decided to quickly get a new phone so Allistor wouldn't find a way to hack it. He went to a nearby Device Store which happened to be right around the corner. He thought about getting an Apple, but it wasn't secure enough, so he went for the Nokia instead.

_Damn you Kirkland, _thought Alfred. At this point in time, he was cautious of everything at every second. _First, you sent that Scotsman, then the BTT, and now you're-_ Alfred heard a familiar voice. He was going to rage any time soon.

"So Jones, how's being free?" It was Arthur, leaning against the wall right outside the Apple Store, arms folded. "It's really been a 'long time no see' am I right?"

"Don't you dARE KIRKLAND!" Yelled Alfred. He tried to keep calm, but it just wasn't the time. Alfred quickly gripped Arthur's wrist, which caused the Brit to mouth out the word 'ouch', and dragged him to the nearby bathroom.

"So…why have you brought me…_here…_" Arthur was a bit tense, due to the situation that they were in right now. Alfred was red in the face, and trying not to make any eye contact.

"I…" muttered Alfred.

"Pardon?" Asked Arthur. For the first time in forever, he was oblivious about something. There was a curious look on his face; so plain and innocent.

"I…I'M PISSED OK? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I HAVE TO-" Alfred was going to have to shoot Arthur, which he didn't want to do. Even though he's a violent hitman and all that, he was quite happy to see that Arthur had siblings. After all, he did want to meet Matthew again, _even just once._ (**Press F to pay respect for Al)**

"Now now, stay put before I have to call the cops which I wouldn't want to do."

"BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS? TO LOSE BOTH PARENTS AND EVEN YOUR BROTHER? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS, TO BE FOOLED BY SOMEONE WHO TREATED YOU NICELY SEVERAL TIMES? AND HOW IT FEELS TO BE FORCED TO KILL- _AHEM_ HOW IT FEELS TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE?"

Arthur could see Alfred's eyes slowly turn red behind those glasses that glimmered beneath the bathroom light.

"It's ok, we've all been through-"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T! THIS IS DIFFERENT, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY-"

"ALFRED F. JONES" exclaimed Arthur. He was being serious this time. It lead him to point his gun at Alfred. "Now chill Jones. Before I have to…"

"Why not just shoot me? It's pointless living already" There were tears inside Allred's eyes now, but he tried to hold his anger back.

Alfred was silent for a moment. He looked down at the floor, still avoiding eye contact. His vision was blurry despite wearing his glasses. _I don't want to do this_, thought Alfred. He was sure something bad will happen if he does, but he didn't want to hold it in anymore. Without any further thoughts, he threw a punch directly at Arthur's face.

"Alright alright. Our little kitty is quite the mood right now" teased Arthur. His nose started bleeding right after Alfred had punched him (they weren't quite sure if it was from the punch or how handsome that 'punch' was).

"That felt good" exclaimed Alfred. **(*insert sick music*) **He wanted to do this from the very first day he saw Arthur, after every one of their little arguments. "Now I'm probably going to do this a lot more in the future."

"You're gonna break my nose"

"Exactly what I want"

"Heh"

Arthur stuffed some tissues into his noes to prevent drawing attention, and they left for the airport.

* * *

"Hey Kirkland, why are you coming with me too?"

"About that, your boss and my boss talked it through. We're partners in 'crime' now"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?"

"I know right, such a terrible idea. Why would they even put us together."

"HEY! If you get in my way, I'll kill you"

"Then I guess you'll never find your brother"

"But why _us_?"

"Ask your boss later. It's not my business, you dimwit"

The two went through security without any issue. Arthur was still shocked about how Alfred managed to smuggle himself in without anyone noticing.

"Just how do you even- _what_?" Asked Arthur,

"Hey. If I told you, who knows what you would do to me in the future"

They boarded the plane, and as soon as the food trolley came around, the American wolfed down his dinner within 7 minutes.

"Blimey, just how much do you eat?"

"Wmft duom you mmenh"

"Pardon? Sorry I can't hear you clearly"

Alfred swallowed his mouth full of mash potatoes and washed it down with some more coffee.

"What do you mean 'how much do you eat'? This is normal."

Arthur was mentally traumatized by the amount of food Alfred has eaten already. While bickering at each other again, a man with platinum coloured hair caught Alfred's eye, he knew who it was.

"Kirkland. We need to keep our conversation down"

"Why? Are you trying to fool me after all those times I tricked you?"

"This is serious! And I still won't forgive you for doing that"

After the 9 hour flight, Alfred finally explained to Arthur about what happened on the plane.

The man they saw was Ivan; there, they met again. Alfred wondered what Ivan was doing in Georgia. _Another fight, eh? _Thought Alfred, that was probably the answer. After all, the two men were at war with each other ever since they started going on missions.

Ivan had probably spotted Alfred and Arthur already but didn't make a move…_yet_. It would catch too much attention if the 3 infamous missionaries were undoubtedly causing misfortune in the Atlanta airport; especially for Alfred, being one of the most wanted criminals.

* * *

_5 Years back in Time..._

Alfred was sent on one of his first missions: to negotiate with Ivan Braginski, an agent of the Soviet Union. They had a deal, where the first person to get the file from the government officials' cabinet will receive the 10 million dollar reward. However, there were duplicates of the same document while both of them took the files at the same time and date. This caused them to be at 'war' with each other. The way they decided to solve this, was to eliminate the other person; that didn't work out, and still hasn't, due to their similar skill levels.

"Jones, are you ready for this?"

"Indeed boss! Plus, I've been trained very well by you already. There's nothing to worry about!" Exclaimed Alfred in a childish voice."

"Now don't get too big-headed; if you do make a mistake, then I will have to-"

"Aw, bosssssss, please?" Surprisingly, Alfred managed to woo his boss with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine fine. But I trust you, Joynes, so do a good job for us"

"Thank you for the support, you know that I will never disappoint you, would I?"

"Alright, off you go then."

The American was armed with a Smith & Wesson to defend himself in case anyone gets in the way. He was overly confident about his mission, and so was Ivan.

* * *

Alfred was in his typical uniform, a white dress shirt, a pair of black suspenders and his bow tie. For being on his first mission, no one recognized him, so doing anything won't cause too much attention. It was dusk when he went started the mission, making his way downtown.

The American made a swift turn around the corner, hand over his right pocket, where the Smith & Wesson. It was around 9:00 PM when he arrived at the building; there weren't many workers, except a few security guards that were patrolling the ground.

_How do I get passed these jerks?_ thought Alfred. His way of solving this right now was to attack, but then other guards would surely catch him making his way to the cabinet. _A disguise I suppose…_

Alfred wore the uniform of a guard he shot while trying to find his way in; this was his first kill, gone quite successful. The size fitted him perfectly; it was like this situation was made just for him. _What if…this is just bait. What if the guards are up to something and this man just happened to be suicidal?_ He started to doubt what is happening right now. There's no way that the guards could've found out, but who knows?

The American made his way to the building by fooling the guards with his disguise. There it was, the cabinet exactly where the file was in. As quietly as possible, he broke the lock and packed the file he took out into a document bag he brought along. Suddenly, the door sprang open and the security had caught him.

"Burglar in room 1069, tenth floor!" The guard shouted at the walkie talkie he was holding, the took out the taser to aim at Alfred. It just wasn't his luck; Alfred had already run away from the cabinet, behind the guard and shot him in the head. Second kill.

"Ha!" He exclaimed with a very enthusiastic tone, "I'm sure that you will meet those guard buddies of yours very soon"

In his first mission, Alfred F. Jones was now known as Hitman Jones to the entire United States.

On his way out, Alfred took down 6 other men singlehandedly, all killed and left in the hallways. He was glad that the police didn't come when he was there, or else he would definitely be arrested before even making his way out the building. Right when he was about to cross the street, there was-

* * *

_Present Day…_

"Arthur, we need to go"

"Hey, Jones where are you taking me-"

"We gotta go now- to my boss…Just follow me!"

"Wait what-Alfred what are you-"

"Don't worry, this is really important"

With that said, Alfred gripped Arthur around the wrist and they ran towards a bus station. There was a gust of wind that came by, and blew the hitman's hat off, and landed on the ground. The people around the two men shot an eyeful at them.

"Oh great, there's gonna be a shit ton of explaining to do…"

* * *

_Bonus~_

Peter: Ok BOOMER!

Allistor: …doN'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BOOMER

Peter: Fine fine. But do finish your artichokes before Artie chokes you~

Allistor: …

Peter: No? Good luck then!

Allistor: HEY-

* * *

**I just love writing all these cliffhangers ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
